1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection (ESD) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device fabricated through a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process that can be uniformly triggered during an electrostatic discharge.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge is a phenomenon triggered by movement of static charges along a non-conducting surface. In general, an electrostatic discharge may produce serious damages to the semiconductors and other circuit components inside an integrated circuit. People walking on a carpet may generate a few hundred to a few thousand volts of static electricity even if the surrounding atmosphere has a high relative humidity. If the surrounding relative humidity is low, a static electricity up to ten thousand or more volts may be produced. Integrated circuit packaging machines or integrated circuit testing equipment may also generate static electricity from several hundred to several thousand volts too. When a charged body (such as the human body, machine or equipment) touches a silicon chip, static charges may discharge through the chip. The power produced by such transient electrostatic discharge may permanently damage the circuits inside the chip or render a loss in function of some of the devices.
To prevent damage to integrated circuits due to electrostatic discharge, various types of electrostatic discharge protection devices are introduced.
FIG. 1 is a top view showing a conventional electrostatic discharge protection device. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view along line I-Ixe2x80x2 of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device has a multi-finger structure. The ESD protection device is formed on a P-type substrate 10. The device comprises a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor region 100, a guard ring 30 and a shallow trench isolation (STI) region 32.
The MOS transistor region 100 accommodates a plurality of N-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) transistors that includes a plurality of gate structures 12, 14, 16, 18 as well as a plurality of source terminals 20, 24, 28 and a plurality of drain terminals 22, 26 in the substrate 10 on each side of the gate structures 12, 14, 16 and 18. The source terminal 20 is the emitter of a parasitic bipolar junction transistor (parasitic BJT) 110 and the drain terminal 22 is the collector of the parasitic BJT 100. The substrate 10 between the source terminal 20 and the drain terminal 22 is the base of the parasitic BJT 110. The source terminal 24 is the emitter of a parasitic bipolar junction transistor 112 and the drain terminal 24 is the collector of the parasitic BJT 112. The substrate 10 between the source terminal 24 and the drain terminal 22 is the base of the parasitic BJT 112. The source terminal 24 is the emitter of a parasitic bipolar junction transistor 114 and the drain terminal 26 is the collector of the parasitic BJT 114. The substrate 10 between the source terminal 24 and the drain terminal 26 is the base of the parasitic BJT 114. Similarly, the source terminal 28 is the emitter of a parasitic bipolar junction transistor 116 and the drain terminal 26 is the collector of the parasitic BJT 116. The substrate 10 between the source terminal 28 and the drain terminal 26 is the base of the parasitic BJT 116.
The guard ring 30 is a circumscribing P+-doped region around the substrate 10. The guard ring 30 is connected to a ground (not shown). The guard ring 30 is isolated from the MOS transistor region 100 through shallow trench isolation (STI) regions 32. The source terminals 20, 24, 28 are also connected to the ground. The drain terminals 22 and 26 are connected to an input terminal (not shown).
However, for this type of ESD protection device, the device may be triggered non-uniformly during an electrostatic discharge. In other words, the parasitic BJTs 112, 114 near the central portion of the device may be turned on before the other parasitic BJTs 110 and 116. This occurs because the equivalent resistance of the base terminal for each of the parasitic transistors 110, 112, 114 and 116 may be different. That means, the parasitic BJTs 112 and 114 near the central portion of the device have a higher equivalent base resistance and hence open more readily. The two parasitic BJTs 110 and 116 on each side of the device have to open later due to a lower equivalent base resistance. In general, a BJT having a larger opening area has a higher electrostatic discharge capacity. Since the region having the maximum opening lies in the central portion of a conventional ESD protection device, such uneven opening across the device often leads to a drop in ESD capacity. ESD protection capacity is particularly compromised if the device occupies a large surface area.
To switch on all the parasitic BJTs within an ESD protection device concurrently, a number of improvements to the structure of the ESD protection device have been introduced. FIG. 3 is a top view of a conventional electrostatic discharge protection device having an improved structure for countering non-uniform switching of parasitic devices. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view along line II-IIxe2x80x2 of FIG. 3.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the device includes a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor region 100, a guard ring 30, a shallow trench isolation (STI) region 32 and a longitudinal P+-doped region 30a over a P-type substrate 10. The gate terminals 12, 14, 16, 18, the source terminals 20, 24, 28 and the drain terminals 22, 26 have been described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 and hence their description is omitted.
In this device, aside from having the guard ring 30 circumscribing the substrate 10, a longitudinal P+-doped region 30a is inserted into the mid-section of the source terminal 24. Hence, the source terminal 24 is divided into two source terminals, 24a and 24b. In addition, the STI region 32 is positioned at each end of the substrate 10 isolating the guard ring 30 from the MOS transistor region 100.
The design of this type of ESD protection device relies on connecting all the source terminals 20, 24a, 24b and 26 of the MOS transistors within the device with a ground (the guard ring 30 and the longitudinal P+-doped region 30a). Thus, all the parasitic BJTs 110, 112, 114, 116 within the ESD protection device are triggered concurrently to produce an optimal discharging effect. Nevertheless, in deep sub-micron fabrication, design of the longitudinal P+-doped region 30a lowers the base resistance of the parasitic BJTs 110, 112, 114, 116 so that the parasitic BJTs 110, 112, 114 and 116 are difficult to trigger hence reducing ESD capacity of the device.
In addition, the concentration of dopants in P-type and N-type wells will increase when integrated circuits are fabricated in the deep sub-micron regime. Since the equivalent base resistance of the parasitic BJTs within the ESD protection device is dependent on the resistance in the well region, triggering of the parasitic BJTs is increasingly difficult. Although the aforementioned method is capable of improving non-uniform triggering of parasitic BJTs, difficult triggering of the ESD protection device compromises its protective capacity.
Another method of improving non-uniform switching of a conventional ESD protection device is to set up special electronic circuits. Gate driven or substrate-triggered circuits are sometimes incorporated into the ESD protection device, but this type of design requires additional circuit layout leading to greater circuit complexity as well as an increase in production cost.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device capable of switching internal parasitic bipolar transistors on concurrently during an electrostatic discharge.
A second object of this invention is to provide an electrostatic discharge protection device capable of sustaining an electrostatic discharge a little longer.
A third object of this invention is to provide an electrostatic discharge protection device that has an improved circuit protection capacity without any increase in circuit complexity and production cost.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides an electrostatic discharge protection device. The device includes a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor region, a guard ring, an isolation region, a first longitudinal doped region and a second longitudinal doped region on a substrate. The guard ring circumscribes the substrate. The isolation region is inside the guard ring for isolating the devices within the MOS transistor region from the guard ring. The MOS transistor region further includes a first MOS transistor, a second MOS transistor, a third MOS transistor and a fourth MOS transistor. The first longitudinal doped region is between the drain terminal of the first MOS transistor and the drain terminal of the second MOS transistor. The first longitudinal doped region, the drain terminal of the first MOS transistor and the drain terminal of the second MOS transistor are isolated from each other by isolation regions. The second longitudinal doped region is between the drain terminal of the third MOS transistor and the drain terminal of the fourth MOS transistor. The second longitudinal doped region, the drain terminal of the third MOS transistor and the drain terminal of the fourth MOS transistor are isolated from each other by isolation regions. The first longitudinal doped region, the second longitudinal doped region and the guard ring are all connected to a ground. Furthermore, the source terminal and the gate terminal of each MOS transistor are connected to the ground while the drain terminal of each MOS transistor is connected to an input terminal.
To provide a better electrostatic discharge protection capacity, this invention further includes a well. The well is formed within the source terminal of the first/fourth MOS transistor on each side of the substrate and adjacent isolation region and the substrate underneath the adjacent isolation region. Similarly, the well may also be formed in the drain terminal of the first MOS transistor and the substrate underneath the adjacent isolation region, in the drain terminal of the second MOS transistor and the substrate underneath the adjacent isolation region, in the drain terminal of the third MOS transistor and the substrate underneath the adjacent isolation region and in the drain terminal of the fourth MOS transistor and the substrate underneath the adjacent isolation region. The well may also be formed in all of the aforementioned areas.
This invention also provides a second electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device. The ESD protection device includes a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor region, a guard ring, an isolation region and a circular well over a substrate. The MOS transistor region accommodates a plurality of MOS transistors. The guard ring circumscribes the substrate. The isolation region is in the interior of the guard ring for isolating the MOS transistor region from the guard ring. The circular well is formed in the substrate underneath the isolation region and a portion of adjacent MOS transistors following the contour of the isolation region. The guard ring and the gate terminal of each MOS transistor are connected to a ground while the drain terminal of each MOS transistor is connected to an input terminal.
The ESD protection device according to this invention has an earth-connected longitudinal doped region within the drain terminal of the MOS transistor. Hence, the parasitic bipolar transistor of each MOS transistor within the device has equal switching power.
The ESD protection device of this invention also relies on proper positioning of the well to increase the base resistance of the parasitic bipolar transistor of each MOS transistor, thereby increasing switching capacity of the device.
Since the ESD protection device has an earth-connected longitudinal doped region inside the drain terminal of the MOS transistor and deep well in the appropriate region, the parasitic bipolar transistor of each MOS transistor has an identical and improved switching capability.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.